Trouble in Paradise
by effyrodriguez
Summary: "I love you too." Sonny states to the empty room. He glances down at their cat as Mr. Tuxedo Pants has its tail wrapped around his leg. "I guess it's just you and me, huh." This story contains Paulson and Horita.
1. Chapter 1

At the slight jingle of his keys, Sonny's ears perk up. With his coffee cup in hand he gets up off the couch and walks toward the door.

Paul steps through the door. Sonny flashes a brief smile. "You're just on time. Dinner's ready."

He gives him a sad look. His smile falls. "You're leaving?"

Paul quickly kicks off his shoes and begins unbuttoning his shirt. "Yeah. There's another awards banquet tonight."

Sonny grips his coffee cup until his knuckles turn white. "But you just got here."

Paul raises his hands up in defense. "Look, sweetheart," he said, softening his tone. "I'm sorry, okay?" Sonny opens his mouth to say something but Paul interrupts him. "And I'm really not in the mood for one of your speeches. I'm already late as it is."

Sonny takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I understand that Paul but we need to talk."

"And we will."

The two men stand in silence. Paul eventually walks into their room and finishes getting dressed. Sonny goes into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Paul comes out and spots Sonny sitting at the kitchen table. He walks up to him and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you."

I lo...

He leaves before Sonny finishes his sentence.

"I love you too." He states to the empty room. He glances down at their cat as Mr. Tuxedo Pants has its tail wrapped around his leg. **"** I guess it's just you and me, huh."

* * *

Will could feel him staring at him, but he refused to look at him.

He could hear the man's footsteps coming closer and closer and could smell his cologne. Still he refused to look at him and signaled the bartender for another beer.

"Round's on me. That is if you're ok with that?"

And when he finally turned to look, he gasped, in awe of the man standing before him. Green eyes, dark hair, and lightly tanned skin. For a moment he stared into his glittering eyes, more intensely green than he had ever seen.

He couldn't keep his eyes off his face and was now drawn to his lips.

"Of course I am. I mean why wouldn't I be. It's not like I…I'm just going to shut up."

Will quickly took a swig of his beer. The man stifled a chuckle as his cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

"You're cute."

Will paused for a second and then shrugged his shoulders. "You're not too bad yourself."

The man moved closer to him. "Really? You know most people find me very attractive."

"Well, I'm not like most people. I mean sure you've got a great ass. And I do mean a great ass. I couldn't keep my eyes off it all night. He looked him up and down. "I'm not sure if I like the rest."

"Cute and feisty." He licked his lips. "I like it."

The man slowly moved his face closer to his and felt their lips brush against each other. When he didn't pull away from him he deepened the kiss. Will groaned softly, closing his eyes.

Will threw his arms around his neck, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him closer to him. The man continued to kiss him passionately, slipping his tongue inside his mouth.

Will's eyes flew open and he quickly pushed him away. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this."

The man put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze."Hey. It's ok." Will looked anywhere but at him. He tilted his chin up towards him. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can just talk."

"Are you sure?"

The man nodded his head. "Yeah. It's completely fine." He glanced at the half empty beer bottles. "I don't know about you but I could go a couple more rounds. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "My treat."

"I'd like that." They clanked their bottles together and drank.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul keeps giggling as Will opens the front door. Will whirls around and puts his finger to his lips. "Shhh. You'll wake the neighbors."

He stumbles back holding his head, "So?" Wanting to wipe that smug look off his face, Will pulls him in for a kiss. Paul grabs his ass and squeezes, pulling him hard against him. He could feel the bulge of his erection straining against the thin cotton of his boxers. "You're so fucking hot Will. Can I fuck you? Let me fuck you." he says between kisses.

He pulls away but not far, their foreheads touching as he whispers "I….I've never done this before."

Paul gives his arm a reassuring squeeze. "It's easy." He silently nods his head. He extends a hand, takes his, and leads him to the couch. Paul doesn't resist, he couldn't, even as he lowers them both to the couch. "Turn on your stomach." he says, his voice low.

"No!" Paul looks startled at his sudden outburst. Will feels his face flush, "I…I want to see you when you fuck me." He gives him a small smile and he smiles back.

They quickly remove their clothes. Will lies down on the couch and pulls him on top of him. Paul sits up straddling him, looking down into his sparkling eyes. He reaches for his pants and pulls the tube of lube and condoms out of his pocket and drops them on the edge of the couch. Will gives him a curious look. "What's that?"

Paul runs his hands up and down his arms, trying to calm his jittery nerves. "Just relax, alright. It's lube." He pauses and lifts his legs over his shoulders. Will squeals when he squirts a bit of lube between his cheeks. "It's cold."

"Don't worry. It'll heat up." He giggles while watching him spread the lube onto his condom.

He arches his back as Paul guides his cock into his tight hole. With his eyes closed, Paul slowly begins to work it into the tight hole but no sooner had the head slipped inside that he hears a low husky sob.

He looks down, deep into his eyes, his cock still throbbing slowly inside him. "Will, are you okay?"

He tries to pull out but Will wraps his legs tightly around him. "Don't!" He continues to cry as Paul begins to thrust in and out of him. After a few deep thrusts he's cumming inside the condom. Paul collapses onto his chest.

Paul pulls out slowly and slips the condom off, tying it in a knot and chucks it into the trash can by the door.

Paul turns toward him but he now sits across from him. Will quickly wraps a nearby blanket around himself. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have brought you here."

For a moment he stares at him in disbelief. "Will..."

"Leave!" he shouts, throwing an empty beer bottle in his direction.

Quickly putting on his jeans, Paul practically runs out the door, wanting to be out of the room as fast as he can.

* * *

Gabi Hernandez lets out a frustrated sigh. Half-buried in her bag, her hand fumbles for the keys as she stands outside the door. Paul lost deep in thought bumps into her accidentally. She loses her grip on the bag. The fruit falls out of the bottom of her bag one by one, rolling off down the stairs. "Hey!" He doesn't turn around and walks briskly down the stairs. "What a jerk," she mumbles under her breath.

Two minutes later she is back with the key, and she unlocks the door. But as soon as she steps inside, she hears a sound. Someone inside was sobbing. She knew the low, stifled voice. It was Will. She creeps softly toward his door and knocks. "Will?" Opening the door to his bedroom, she gasps.

* * *

Paul takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. He abruptly turns around and comes face to face with Sonny. "So how is he?"

"Wow. Not even a hello or good morning." Sonny gives him a glare that makes him look away. "And who are you talking about?" He walks to the living room, Sonny trailing behind him, and sits on the couch. The feeling of déjà vu hits him.

"You're friend." Paul lifts one eyebrow. Sonny sighs. "The person you spent the night with...what was his name again?"

A lightbulb seems to go off in his head. He slaps his forehead with his right hand. "Oh! You mean Will." He nods his head. "Yeah he's fine. A bit hungover that's all."

Now it's his turn to look confused "Hungover?"

He scratches his head, "Yeah, we went to a few bars after the banquet."

Sonny raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms over his chest. "Don't worry I didn't drink a lot but he was pretty out of it. So I being the most sober of the group offered to take him home. And well he started vomiting so I thought I'd stay and make sure he was okay."

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he holds it out to him. "You can call him if you want?"

He put his hand up to silence him. "I believe you."

Paul slaps his hands on his thighs and jumps up from the couch. "Okay then, at least that's settled."

As he starts to head toward the bedroom, Sonny speaks out. "Where are you going?

He looks at him dumbfounded. "Bed. You coming?"

He sighs and runs a hand over his head. "We still need to talk."

Paul lets out a small chuckle. "Isn't that what we were just doing?" He doesn't seem amused at his joke.

"You know what I mean."

He walks back over and plops down on the couch. He props his feet on the table and puts his arms behind his head. "I'm all ears."

"I get that this job means a lot to you. I really do. He could feel tears threatening to fall. "But sometimes I feel as if your work is more important than our relationship."

He snorts. "You're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

Something inside finally snaps. Frustratedly, he gets up from the couch and stomps over to him and slaps him really hard in the head. "You've had your head so far up your own ass, desperately trying to keep your coffee shop in business. It's not going to last!" he yells, and throws his hands up in the air. "Hell, all of Salem knows it's not going to last. I'm embarrassed for you. We're all embarrassed for you." Sonny remains silent. Paul pokes his finger into his chest. "So don't you lecture me about being committed to this relationship... I mean when's the last time we even had sex, huh." He shakes his head. "Jeez! We're acting like a fucking married couple."

"I'm not letting you ruin this." Sonny says as a single tear makes its way down his cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents adore you." He shouts and Paul's taken aback by his outburst. In frustration he grabs his hair. "And they have such high expectations of you that they started to put these false ideas in their head." he says, his voice cracking just a bit.

"False ideas?"

He gives a very slight shrug. "You know white picket fences, weddings, kids…"

"Woah.. Woah.. Woah. We barely just moved in together." He starts to back away.

Sonny nods his head silently. "I know." he mouths.

"I'm sorry but this is too much right now. I mean sure we moved in with each other but I don't even really know you. We've only been together...what...6 months."

Sonny gives him a sad look. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head back and forth. "I really don't know." Sonny goes into their room and slams the door behind him.

All Paul could think about was the way Will's body fit against his.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? And what's going on with Will? And Paul better watch out now that Gabi's here. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews so far. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Two minutes later she is back with the key, and she unlocks the door. But as soon as she steps inside, she hears a sound. Someone inside was sobbing. She knew the low, stifled voice. It was Will. She creeps softly toward his door and knocks. "Will?" Opening the door to his bedroom, she gasps.

* * *

Face met face, eye met eye. Gabi stares into his eyes, her smile fades. His eyes are empty as he looks back at her. Pale and shaking, he quickly steps aside to let her in. With a sigh, she sinks down onto the bed. "Rough night?" she asks. She lifts her head up to look at him. He still stands by the door, watching her.

"Let's get some fresh air. Would you like to go for a run?" Will just shakes his head.

"Okay." She nods her head in understanding."Okay." Pushing herself off the bed, she makes her way to him slowly. He just continues to stare off into the distance. She kisses his tear stained cheek. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Once she'd disappeared from sight, he let himself sink to the floor, his head in his hands.

* * *

A week later, Will had still not gotten out of bed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he hears pounding. Then he realizes, it's his door. Someone is knocking on his bedroom door. He ignores the knock, hoping that whoever is knocking would go away. "Will, open up." says a stern voice.

"Go away," he mumbles.

"Open the door or I'll bust it in." He rolls his eyes and pulls the covers over his head.

Whoever is on the other side decides to kick the door down and in one swift kick, the old door busts open. Will quickly sits up and runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

He looks towards the doorway, a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at him. The blue-eyed man crosses his arms over his chest, his mouth firming in disapproval.

"Gabby called you over here?" Will says with a frustrated tone.

He gives a fake gasp. "He speaks."

Will glares at him. "I'm not in the mood, Chad."

Chad puts his hands up in defense. "Just relax, buddy."

Will lets out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry."

Chad goes over to Will's bed and shakes his shoulder gently. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." Chad smiles down at him and ruffles his hair. "How about we go and get some coffee?".

Will gives him a weak smile.

"Come on." Chad hooks his arm around Will's shoulder as they head outside.

* * *

Paul went for a walk to clear his head and decided to go to the coffee shop, knowing Sonny was not working today.

* * *

Chad and Will sit at the far back table. Will's mouth seems glued closed and his eyes roam everywhere except on him. His foot tapping constantly, restlessly. He pulls on the collar of his shirt, which is drenched with perspiration.

Chad, wearing a dark suit and maroon tie, speaks calmly and slowly. "Take all the time you need, pal."

Will stares at him bewildered. He is not sweating or shaking or anything. Will glances at his hands that cradle the empty coffee cup. Chad had started tapping his fingers on his knees under the table, looking straight at him. Again he pulls at his soaked collar.

"I'm gay. And I let some guy fuck me on the couch at Gabi's apartment a week ago," he blurts out.

Chad gives him a nervous smile but says nothing.

Several tense moments go by. "I knew it." Shaking his head, Will gets up from the table. "I knew you would react this way."

"You don't know what I'm thinking so you just sit down, shut up and listen!" Will blinks a little taken back and slowly sits back down.

Chad shrugs his shoulders. "I knew."

His face reddens in anger. "What do you mean you knew?" He just gives him a small smile. "What you laughing at me." "You teasing me?" "I mean what…"

He shakes his head quickly. "It's not like that!" he shouts.

His head began to ache. "I…" Will lets out an exasperated sigh and rubs his forehead.

Chad reaches over and takes his hand. He gives his hand a gentle squeeze."Figure it out for yourself. Maybe you began to develop strong feelings for a man? I can't hate you for that. I'm in no position to judge you or anyone." Will meets his gaze. He's smiling. "Besides, you're my best friend. And nothing's going to change that." He nods his head silently and places his other hand on top of Chad's.

Chad laughs to himself. "I'm pretty sure Sonny's available. If you want I could..."

"I'm good, thanks." A smile begins to form on his face. "Besides, I think I've already found someone." Chad nods his head silently.

A few minutes later, Paul walks through the door. He looks around the shop and sees Will. He was not alone.

Will and the fine-looking gentleman now stood at the counter of the coffee shop, laughing and chatting merrily together. Paul looks the blue-eyed man up and down, slowly and carefully.

They continue to talk very loudly, and his blood begins to boil. He wished he could talk to him this way. They chat for a while then eventually say their goodbyes.

As Will goes out the door, he decides to approach the man.

Paul clears his throat loudly as he sits at the counter with a smug grin on his face. The other lifts his eyebrows. "Can I help you?"

"May I have a glass of water please?"

Chad looks at Paul as he pours water into the glass. Paul makes himself look right back at him, holding his gaze. He continues his smug grin. Chad hands him a glass of water with two ice cubes.

He brings the water to his mouth and drinks slowly. Chad scratches his head with his hand. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Paul put the glass down gently. He chuckles softly as he places his hand to his chest. "No. I happen to know the man whom you were speaking with?"

Chad lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. For a second I thought you worked for my father."

He gives him a confused look. "Nevermind that. He leans closer and whispers, "You break his heart, I'll make sure you regret it."

Paul looks shocked, glancing at him with disbelief. "How did you know?"

His lips curve up into a smile, "I didn't. You just told me." He stood there a second, and walked away. He comes back with a small stack of papers and plops them down on the counter. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some papers to file." Chad averts his gaze to the pile of papers and Paul just keeps looking at him.

A few minutes later and Chad lets out a frustrated sigh and looks up at him. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I was hoping you could give me his number." Paul says, leaning forward in his chair.

* * *

Will's phone vibrates under his pillow, he flails his arm out, blindly searching for the device. He gingerly lifts it to his ear. "Hello?" he mumbles.

"Wiiiiilllll!"

He sits up groggily and rubs his eyes. "Paul?"

"Yup!" Paul yells into the phone.

Surprised by his yell Will quickly pulls the phone away from his ears. After a few seconds he continues to listen. He hears giggling from the other line. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe." He hums into the phone.

He rolls his eyes and looks at the alarm clock on his wooden nightstand. "For fuck's sake Paul, it's three o' clock in the morning!" Sighing, he slowly lays back down. He runs his hands through his hair. "Go to bed."

With his free hand, Paul reaches for his cock and gives it a firm squeeze. "I can't sleep till I've come so…"

"I'm hanging up."

"No, Will, wait. Can I come over? Pleassssse."

He lets out a heavy sigh again. "Fine, you can come over."

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? R&R!


End file.
